


Villains and Heroes

by Cole_Ramsey



Series: Project HYBRID [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole_Ramsey/pseuds/Cole_Ramsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Ace discuss taking over the world and why they and the others aren't super heroes in a park one sunny afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villains and Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> **Bold** is telepathic speech.

**Y'know, I bet we could easily take over the world. If we really wanted too.**

Ace looks at the person sitting next to him on the park bench (because even after years of being safe, of being away from the pain of experiments and torture and cages, they still never go anywhere alone) and raises an eyebrow. **Oh?**

 **Yeah.** Ash continues, grinning, and he can't help but think that they look like the perfect picture of innocence. All smiles and sandy blonde hair streaked through with the pale bubble-gum-pink and the honey brown eyes. (But that's a lie, because none of them have been innocent in years and maybe they never were and he knows they can kill just as easily as breathing just like the rest of them can.) **Think about it for a sec, with all our abilities and stuff…** They trail off, her mental voice fading, eyes glassy as they no doubt thinks of the mayhem they could cause.

Ace thinks about it too. They're right, with all their abilities, they could do it. And it would be easy. Stupidly easy. He snorts. **You could do it yourself, you know.** he tells them with a sly grin. All they would have to do is hook into the military databases and satellites, or wherever it was they kept the launch codes for the nuclear weapons (he doesn't know; computers are their area of expertise, not his) and the world would fall to its knees.

They make a face, wrinkling her nose in distaste. **Yeah, but that's no fun.** they say and he snorts, a laugh slipping out from between his lips, because only Ash would ever think that single handed world domination would be _no fun._

 **Well, it wouldn't be.** they defend, pouting. **Besides,** they add with a smirk, **who needs to use nuclear weapons when _you_ can just compel all the world leaders into making you Supreme Overlord and Sonya can use her "Succubus Charm" to convince everyone else?**

Ace tilts his head back, looking up at the clear blue sky. Ash has a point. Even without their ability to hook their mind into any computer system anywhere in the world, with Sonya's ability to charm anyone attracted to her gender into doing what she wanted and his to compel anyone to do what he asked – add in Duo's ability to mimic anyone's voice, Eva being able to build anything mechanical or biological and make it work (even if it should be impossible by all the laws of nature) and Raiden, who is able to learn any language, any dialect, in a week or less – and there really is nothing stopping them from taking over the world. Not the military, not language barriers, not civilian resistance. There is literally nothing.

Nothing except their own moral code.

He snorts again. Because _that_ is really fucking ironic.

 **It's a good thing we aren't super villains, then.** he says, smirking at them and they grin back, reaching out and tugging playfully on his ponytail.

**I guess so.**

They fall back into a comfortable silence. He goes back to the book he was reading and they… well they go back to whatever it was they were doing before they stated their opinion of World Domination™. (He doesn't ask. It's usually safer that way.)

 **What if we were super _heroes_ then?** they ask quietly a few minutes later and he pauses mid page turn. His mind is left reeling at the question and it feels like the wind's been knocked out of him and the world's been turned upside down with just that one simple sentence. It's such an Ash thing to say that it shouldn't surprise him, but for some reason it does.

 **That's even less likely to happen than us ruling the world**. he says finally, after a minute of shocked silence passes between them. They could never be heroes. They're all too insane, too broken, too twisted, too _tainted_ to ever be heroes.

 **Yeah, you're right.** they say, even their mental voice soft like a murmur, and he knows they're thinking of torture and fire; thinking of heat and smoke and of _burning._ Knows that they're thinking of experiments and cages. Of Ginny and escape and the Academy and of safety. He knows they're thinking of their training and discovering the abilities that were built into them by scientists trying to make the perfect weapons. Of their first assignments and the rush it all gave them of pulling off that first hit flawlessly at only ten and watching the life slip out of their first targets, and all their targets afterwards, without any hint of remorse.

(There's a reason they are the best team of assassins the Academy has ever turned out. Ace tries not to let it bother him too much, because now is not the time to let those thoughts run rapid fire through his brain.)

They aren't the villains, but they certainly aren't the good guys either.

Ash brightens, suddenly all smiles again, and they're giggling (and he is instantly very, _very_ , worried because that never means anything good). **Okay, so being heroes would be totally lame and boring, but imagine the _costumes_ we could have.**

He blinks at them, and then blinks again and then laughs until tears are streaming down his face, ignoring their cries of " _What? What's so funny_?" because it's such an Ash thing to go from a heavy topic and dark thoughts to fucking _costumes_ in a split second and he thinks maybe they don't have to be the good guys to be happy **.**

 


End file.
